


Hold Me Closer

by starry_eyes



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Gender-neutral Reader, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 06:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18068177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starry_eyes/pseuds/starry_eyes
Summary: 'can you do quentin x reader and its fluffy and stuff?'Quentin needs some coaxing to get to sleep.





	Hold Me Closer

“You okay, Quen?” you ask, twirling your fingers through the soft waves of hair that peeked out from his beanie.

Your question startles him from his doze and he smiles tiredly.

“Yeah, I’m good,” he murmurs as he leans his head into your palm. You furrow your eyebrows a little at the lie, but you know he’s only trying to keep you from worrying. You can tell he’s exhausted. Even with the imminent threat of Fred Krueger diminished, his insomnia had become a habit that was hard to kick, night terrors that he couldn’t distinguish from reality or fiction waking him in a cold sweat.

“If you need to sleep -”

“- I said I’m good.”

His uncharacteristic snappiness and the purple rings around his eyes tell a different story.

“He can’t get you anymore.”

There’s a silence as he swallows thickly and stares at his scuffed trainers, embarrassed that you have him sussed out. He opens his mouth to protest, but you interject.

“I’ll be right here. You don’t have anything to be afraid of. I’ll wake you up if you need me to.”

His shoulders slump in defeat, knowing you won’t relent unless he gets some rest. You pull the beanie off of his head and ruffle those unruly chocolate curls as he kicks his shoes off to the corner of the room haphazardly. He doesn’t bother to undress any further, curling around you like a koala with his head on your chest. The room goes quiet and for a moment you think he’s finally asleep. Then:

“You promise you won’t leave me?”

His voice is heavy with exhaustion and concern. You can’t help but cup his cheek and press a kiss to his head.

“I won’t ever leave you,” you murmur gently. A small smile crosses his features and he nestles against you comfortably before allowing a dreamless sleep to take him.

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh i write stuff @ tierthree.tumblr.com


End file.
